Someday My Prince Will Come
by tani-chan
Summary: Malon struggles as she watches her two best friends get married. Oneshot. [Complete]


**Someday My Prince Will Come**  
  
By tani-chan  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned the Legend of Zelda, do you think I'd be writing this?  
  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Note: This is my first time writing a Legend of Zelda fanfic. Please be kind. u.u

* * *

I knew I shouldn't have done that.  
  
That was all that was going through my mind today, as it had many other days. Like the day before today, and the day before last, and the day before that. Why did I do that?  
  
Why did I turn around and let him leave?  
  
I should have known he wouldn't have returned... If I had known...  
  
No. I shook my head again, looking foolish. Even if I was only among the horses, I knew I looked stupid, shaking my head every 5 minutes.  
  
Sighing out in frustration, I continued on with my chores, letting my mind wander again, carrying the heavy bucket over horses' feeder. Closing my eyes and sighing yet again as I set it down, I looked back out at the small field, scattered with horses. But my eyes fell on a certain horse... the horse he left.  
  
I closed my eyes tight, both wishing for the memories to fade and the memories to never go away.  
  
Why did he leave?  
  
'I'll visit sometime, I promise.'  
  
"You haven't yet..." I whispered to myself as I hid in the shade of the small overhang where the feeder was.  
  
As if on cue, the horse HE left came ambling over to me, as always when I was sad. She neighed and rubbed her nose against my face, giving out a small whine as well.  
  
I tried to smile back at her, but I only cried when I looked at her. She was the only piece of him I had left...  
  
I buried my face into her soft coat, crying out in frustration and the overwhelming sadness that has been creeping up on me the past months. But, the horse didn't move, just stood still, almost as if to comfort me. Which, for some reason, made me cry more.  
  
Why did he leave me? Why did he go away? Why did he not come back to me? Why did he go to... her...  
  
I sobbed again, and hugged the horse a little tighter. I didn't care if Ingo saw me. Dad wouldn't care, and Ingo wouldn't either. No one did. Not even him.  
  
But, my dad soon came rushing over, and hugged me, like he did when I was little, shooing the horse away gently. I sobbed more, letting the sadness take over. I needed this. I needed to cry.  
  
Father didn't really know why though. He knew of my interest in him, but overlooked it as a teenager's romance, much like he said my mother's was for him. But he didn't know that it had grown from there... He didn't know.  
  
Rocking me back and forth, he didn't speak, he knew not to talk. He knew it would only upset me more. After a bit, I calmed down, hiccuping a bit though. Letting go of my dad, I backed away and sat down on the bench next to the feeder.  
  
He sat down next to me, and looked out into the distance, knowing I wouldn't look him in the eye.  
  
"Care to tell me what's wrong, Malon?" he asked with his calm voice, showing he was serious this time.  
  
I shook my head and looked my lap, whipping tears off of my face. "I don't want to talk about it..." I said softly, my voice cracked from the tears.  
  
Father looked at me briefly and smiled softly. He stood up and started to walk away.  
  
"I know you're too stubborn to answer me... But I hope you'll cheer up soon," he said, his back turned to me. "And I just wanted to tell you, he'll come soon."  
  
I looked up at this, but shook my head, standing up. Yeah right, I told myself. Like he will.  
  
Walking back into the main house, I went into the room that used to be my father's, but he had given up to me after he had another room built. Sitting down on my bed, I glanced at the letter I had left on the small table, wide open for the world to see, as it has been for a few weeks.  
  
It was an invitation to a wedding. Not just any wedding. HIS wedding.  
  
I walked over to it again, looking briefly at the beautifully printed words that had a golden hue to it, telling my father, Mr. Ingo and I were invited to the Royal Wedding. I touched the words briefly where it said his name, wishing that it was my name next to his, instead of hers.  
  
How I envied her. I didn't hate her, I couldn't hate her. In fact, we were friends. I couldn't hate her, or anyone. But, how strong was my envy for her! If I had anything to wish for, it was to switch places with her... but I wouldn't be that cruel. I couldn't... for truly, I was happy for her. For him... for them.  
  
But he didn't know I had secretly pined for him every day, that I smiled that one smile only for him, that I always waited for any day he would come... that... I loved him.  
  
But, I should've known. It took years for him to finally catch onto her feelings, and she had them out in the open, not like me, who hid them in the shadows, too afraid that he would deject me.  
  
How stupid I was.  
  
Walking back down to the bed, I laid on it, closing my eyes. Maybe I should have told him then, maybe I should have told him the truth, before...  
  
Closing my eyes tighter, I gripped the pillow, remembering that day that my hopes had crashed.

* * *

He had come, as always, riding on the horse of his, with that big goofy smile on his face, calling out my name. My heart had leaped, wondering why he had come, for he usually told me before he would come. But, being the ignorant fool I was, I rushed out to greet him.  
  
We chatted as usual... more me than him, which was odd, since he usually talks more than me, even if he is a boy. Of course, my curiosity took over, and I asked him what was wrong, saying how he's the one who's usually talking, not me.  
  
He looked up and blushed, rubbing the back of his neck, like he always does when he's nervous. I giggled, and he chucked and there was an uneasy, but comfortable silence.  
  
I should have known. He's never quiet.  
  
I nudged him in the arm, telling him he knows he could tell me anything. I should have told him anything but that...  
  
He chuckled uneasily again and looked at the ground. Then he told me something I never wanted to hear from him, but was expecting, deep down in my heart.  
  
'I'm getting married.'  
  
That one sentence stopped all function in my brain. I did a double take, and didn't believe it, saying that he was always a good joker. He laughed and said that this time, he wasn't kidding. He was getting married in 3 and half weeks time. To HER.  
  
He launched into a tangent about how he had been trying to ask her for weeks, and had finally got the courage to do it. And how I had helped him a lot. How...  
  
I blinked, and then, things had started to add up in my head. Why he had been so nervous for the past few weeks, why he had asked me where would be a good place to buy jewelry. How he should speak to a girl. And... pretending to propose to me...  
  
I wanted to cry, I had wanted to just break down and sob, tell him no, that I loved him and he should be with me. But, being the foolish girl I am, and not wanting to see him sad, I congratulated him, like any good friend would, and we talked about his wedding until I couldn't stand it any longer. I just couldn't.  
  
That night, I cried my eyes not, not letting my father or anyone else see me for days. When I finally came out, I had learned that he had come and left Epona here, his horse. 

That's what really broke me even more. The reality that he wasn't going to come back for me. I was... alone.

How I hated dwelling on that memory, but... he was so happy then, and I would treasure and hate that memory for perhaps the rest of my days.  
  
So happy... yet so sad.  
  
I cried again.

* * *

Soon, a week passed without me noticing, and the dreaded day of the wedding had come. Father had us dressed in our best, and he had even bought me a new dress just for the occasion. I secretly wished I could wear black.  
  
I looked over at the altar, seeing him standing there with some of his friends from Kakariko Village. He looked so happy...  
  
Then, she called me over, saying that she had a surprise for me. Leading me back to where the bride would change, she showed me a beautiful bouquet. I smiled briefly and complemented her on her choice of flowers, wanting to get away from her, for I wanted to sob every time I looked her way.  
  
She laughed and thanked me, and said that wasn't the surprise though.  
  
She wanted me to be her Best Lady.  
  
I must've looked really stupid then, because she started chatting away aimlessly like he did, nervously telling me how they couldn't have Saria do it and how she would rather me do it anyway...  
  
I quickly smiled and said I would, wishing that Saria would pop out of the floor and say that she'd do it instead.  
  
She laughed, and I smiled back. I guess I couldn't escape the truth after all.  
  
Sooner than I wanted, the wedding march started, and the bridesmaids started to walk in, with a small girl up front sprinkling flowers down the isle.  
  
I was to walk in front of the bride, carrying my own gorgeous bouquet, almost as large as the bride's own. I could have been the bride herself; I was probably even more nervous than she was. But, for different reasons of course. I would look down right silly if I started sobbing my eyes out at my best friends' wedding, let alone the ROYAL one.  
  
Trying to hold back my tears, I walked as calmly as I could down the isle, her close behind me with her father holding onto her arm. Looking up at the altar, I saw him, dressed handsomely in a elaborate suit. He saw me and smiled like he always did, then looked behind me at her. If I had been happy, I would have had to hold back my laughter, instead of my tears, at the look he had.  
  
I just hoped that the fact that I wished to be under that silly look instead of her wouldn't be written across my face. It was too late now. Far too late.  
  
As I took my place on her side as they said their vows, pledging faithfulness not only to the goddesses, but themselves, looking at each other with such care and love, that I felt I was watching a fairy tale play, not a real live wedding.  
  
I wished fairy tales were real then.  
  
I listened with short breath as the priest gave the final rite, the one that would pronounce them husband and wife.  
  
"I now pronounce these children of the goddesses, Link and Zelda, man and wife."  
  
I sighed in defeat and the release of stress, as they kissed and made the vow final.  
  
I followed after them as they walked, or nearly ran as much as Zelda could in her dress down the isle and outside as people cheered and threw rice. They climbed into the carriage that awaited them, holding hands and smiling as if they had everything in the world. And to them, they did.  
  
I stood with the rest of the crowd, as the carriage started to pull away, both Link and Zelda waving happily. Then, Zelda raised her arms and threw her bouquet into the air, as girls scrambled to get under it.  
  
As if by fate, the bouquet landed right into my arms, just as I was about to throw my own away.  
  
There was a loud cheer and I looked at both Link and Zelda as they started to go farther away into the distance. They both smiled happily at me, Zelda with a knowing look.  
  
I looked back down at the bouquet in my arms; the flowers glistening with a dew that had somehow appeared on them.  
  
I smiled, and my hopes began to climb. I smiled and waved back, calling that they'd better come visit, or Epona might not be around anymore. Link gave a distressed look, then cried out as Zelda hit him lightly on the head. Smiling back at each other, then at me, they gave their promise without words and I smiled the best I could.  
  
"I guess," I said quietly to myself, as I smiled secretly. "My knight hasn't come... yet."  
  
THE END.

* * *

A/N: Okay. Wow. First Zelda fanfic for me.   
  
Yes, I've been kinda dead for a while here... I've been so busy it's not funny. --; although, I drew too many oekaki to count. XD; go me.  
  
Yes yes, this story is about Malon lamenting on the fact that Link and Zelda are getting married. Quite frankly, I'm a big LinkZelda fan, but I'm open to all the other pairings. (well... the yaoi/yuri ones are odd, but let's not get into that.)  
  
I got the idea for this little ficcy after doing an oekaki of Malon. Also, I was listening to Irish music as I did the oekaki, and one of the songs that I listened to was about a village girl who fell in love with a drifter, and pines for him when he's gone. It was so sweet, and it was all sung in Gaelic, and the combined effort of the oekaki and the song made the idea for this pop into my head. ;;  
  
Yes, it is kinda confusing how Malon is always going him and her, but until the end, it's not really told who they are. But, pretty much whenever she's talking about them, it's usually Link and Zelda. ; Oh, and the horse that HE left behind is Epona. XD;  
  
You'd understand the title (even if it is stupid --;) if you read the OoT manga. When Malon's held captive by a Ingo that's under mind control, she dreams that a prince will come and save her. Instead, she only gets Link. (LOL. XD) I was originally planning for this to end somewhat melancholy, with Malon still regretting the marriage of her two friends (yes, I think Zelda is her friend. So shoot me. XP) and looking down, but with a little hope that Link would never forget her... or something like that. ; But, baka me started listening to happy music, and that kinda changed. ;; oro... oh well. --'  
  
This was actually pretty easy to write, but I didn't really go back to check it over or anything (so if you notice mistakes, you know why. --') because I didn't really want to change the whole thing. XX; Oh well. My writing sucks anyway. ;;  
  
Oh well... before I bore you people even more with more ramblings, I hope you liked my story, and please read and review. it's nice to know what you think! :D  
  
'Till next time!  
  
tani-chan 


End file.
